Ouran Love Rival?
by WhoLockedGirl11
Summary: A new student at Ouran knows Haruhi's secret? How? Learn this in Ouran Love Rival?...I just found out I suck at summaries :( First Fanfic...so nervous.:) hope u like...*on HIATUS, FOR SALE*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own OHSHC. Lik every1 else, I wish I did :P**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**'How big is this freaking school?'** Wondered a delinquent looking boy named Hatori Takishima. He was standing on the front steps of Ouran High School, a private academy for the young rich and (him and his dad) had moved to japan after his father had been offered an extremely, well-paying job.

Now, here he was a new transfer student who didn't care about anyone. Well everyone except his middle-school best friend, Haruhi Fujioka. In fact, she had been offered a scholarship at this very school because of her exceptional good grades. He missed her; she had been like a little sister to him.

_When he had first met her, it was two days after her mother's funeral. Because he had been new to that school, too, he hadn't known. Aimlessly wandering the hallways, he ran right into her. Her hair, long, brown, and straight, had hid her whole forehead. Her big, brown eyes had captured his single grey one instantly. He apologized and was about to leave when he, stupidly, remembered what day it was._

_"Happy Mother's Day," he had uttered, so low he didn't think she had heard him._

_"She's gone."_

_Startled, he had turned around to find her looking at him with an expression he will always remember. She wasn't crying, only staring at him fiercely. It dawned on him what she meant and did the only thing he could. Two years had passed and he still didn't know what had come over him in that moment to do such a thing._

_He'd embraced her._

_He had squeezed harder when he realized she hadn't pushed him away. As he pulled back, he kissed her forehead, much the same as how his own mother had done to him many times. Turning around, he had shed a single tear in place of her unshed ones. Surprisingly, they had become best friends._

Presently knowing he was already late into the year thanks to his dad, with a sigh, Hatori hastily ran to class.

"Please, introduce yourself," his sensei said. Looking to the class, he said, "My name is Hatori Takishima." He made peace with the weirdly behaving girls and glared at the guys. All except for one, who seemed… familiar? That's when it struck him who that person was. His eye widened slightly as he gazed at his best friend.

Meanwhile…..

Two twins narrowed their eyes in unison as they saw a new student enter their class. **'Who was this punk?'** They thought in complete sync with each other. The student had pale blonde hair that reached his neck and covered his right eye, serious-looking grey eyes, or eye, and a very pale complexion. He was also kind of tall and the girls in the class were already making dreamy faces at him. He held an aura around him that said," Don't mess with me. I'm way smarter than you." The twins' eyes narrowed even further when they noticed who he was staring at.

Also, at the same time….

Haruhi held Hatori's gaze.

**'What the heck was he doing here?'**

It's not that she didn't want him there, he was her best friend, but he was the only one who knew she was a girl. She didn't really care but since that stupid Kyouya had made her a Host Club member because of her….debt… she couldn't let anyone know her secret. After her hesitation, she turned her head to gaze out the window.

Not dwelling on how Haruhi had treated him like a complete stranger, Hatori walked aimlessly yet again and noticed the sense of déjà vu. All that was needed was for Haruhi to bump into-

"Oof!" He had ran into, speak of the devil, Haruhi and now they were both on the floor.

He helped her up before speaking.

"So… why is it that everyone is calling you Haruhi-kun instead of Haru-chan?" he asked, brow raised.

She looked up at him and motioned for him to crouch down. He did and she cupped his ear, ignoring the shivers he made because of her cold hands, and explained in a whispering tone.

He stepped back and shot her an angered expression, to which she didn't react.

"Take me to them."

She protested but he cut her off. "I just want to see what they're like is all." She wasn't convinced but led him to the famous music room #3.

Their shoes hitting the tiled-floor were the only sounds in the deserted hallway to the host club's room. As they got to the door, Haruhi said, "Don't lose your temper on them. They can be rude sometimes." Her tiny hand gripped the door and for a moment, he doubted whether she could turn it. A second later, he was met with silence in what seemed as an empty room. It appeared that they were early.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're back!"

A tall, blonde ran to her out of nowhere and was about to hug her but noticed her guest.

"And you've brought a guest. Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club! Who might you be?" he had bowed a little, making him look like a butler if not for the uniform.

Hatori was about to answer when he heard his name come out of the mouth of a student with glasses at the back of the room.

He was tall, had an elegant face, glasses, and onyx eyes that were staring at him. He held a black, leather notebook in his hands that he closed with a snap. He proceeded in telling the blonde exactly how Hatori came to enroll in the school.

Hatori wasn't mad, that way he wouldn't have to answer; he was only impressed. He didn't show this though.

"So, I hear Haruhi has to pretend to be a boy to pay off some kind of debt?" he asked in a cool voice, anger hidden within but slightly showing.

The whole room was silent except for their breathing. The blonde looked like he was panicking but the student with glasses didn't seem surprised.

"She broke a vase worth 8 million yen that she has no way in repaying unless she's a host," he answered with a leveled voice, glasses gleaming, hiding his eyes.

"Kyouya!" The blonde shouted. He looked scared now.

"Tamaki, he already knows she's a girl so why try hiding it?"

The blonde, Tamaki, was glancing at Haruhi probably to reassure her, although he looked like the one who needed reassurance.

Suddenly, two twins, the ones from his class no doubt, burst in. They grabbed him by the arms and pinned him to the wall. Hatori instantly reacted by breaking free and jumping back in a fighting stance.

Two figures appeared behind him, also in fighting stances. One was too short; he looked like a student from grade school, with light brown hair and light brown eyes. The other he couldn't see because of his right eye disadvantage.

He dropped his stance and the two other students did, too.

Turning around, he faced all of them head on.

"Haruhi is no longer a host," he declared, catching the seven boys off guard. Perfect, that's what he had been hoping for.

With that, he grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran out of the room.

* * *

**I really hoped you guys liked it! If you did, if you didn't, if you think I should continue, If you don't think so review anyway because i want to hear what you guys think.**

**L8rz!**

**oXLoverOfGreyEyesXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC...sadly T_T**

* * *

"Stop!"

Looking around, Hatori realized they were alone in the hallway. He didn't recognize his surroundings. When he ran out of the unused music room, he hadn't realized where he was going. He remembered that Haruhi had called him and turned around to look at her. She had her free hand on one knee, mid-crouch.

At first he thought Haruhi was simply tired, she was out of breath and her cheeks looked flushed, until she spoke again.

"That's...not….your…decision…to make," she said between pants, jerking her hand away from his.

She saw a look of hurt cross his face, but vanished to be replaced by his usual bored expression.

With her breath regained, she straightened and continued.

"You don't get to decide if I'm a host or not."

"But look what they're making you do!" he protested, voice rising.

"It's something I chose to do". **Not really, they didn't give me a choice**; she thought but refrained from speaking.

She could see he was struggling on what to say.

"That's not right. Haruhi you're a girl not a guy!"

"Be quiet! You want people to hear you? Anyways, it's my decision. I expected you to understand. I guess you changed more than I'd thought," she uttered the last part, but he still heard what she'd said. This time, he didn't bother to hide his feelings.

Hurt was evident all over his face.

Haruhi ignored the stab of guilt at the sight and ran down the hall, short instead of long hair blowing back by the wind.

A few seconds later, Hatori was alone in the empty corridor.

* * *

Back in the Club Room….

"Mommy! Mommy! What are we going to do? What'll happen to my sweet Haruhi?"

Tamaki was running around in circles holding both his palms to his face. An annoyed Kyouya was scribbling down notes in his black notebook. No one really knew what he wrote in there….

The twins were seated at the couch; Mori and Honey were eating cake. Well, Honey was eating the cake and Mori was just silently watching him.

In other words, Tamaki was the only one panicking….like always.

Kyouya was close to breaking his pen from all the noise the "prince" was making when suddenly the doors burst open.

Everyone's eyes turned to the person who entered the room. Who happened to be Hatori…?

He strides in fast and is met by Honey and Mori. **They look relaxed, is he really not that much of a threat?**

He shakes his head before lifting his hands up in surrender, and saying, "I just want to talk."

Kyouya regards him with a cold look before speaking.

"Then talk."

With a sigh everyone relaxes, everyone except the twins.

Suspicion radiated off them and Hatori could feel their glares digging into his back. He walked toward the couch and heavily sat down. The entire clubroom was empty due to Kyouya's announcement the day before. The club was cancelled because of First-term exams.

The entire Host Club gathered around him and so started the questions.

"How do you know Haruhi?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Do you like Haru-chan?"

"Why do you have hair on your right eye?"

"When di-"

"STOP!" he shouted. "Just because I agreed on talking to you guys doesn't mean we're going to play twenty questions! Besides I wanted to talk about Haruhi," he said, breathless.

**Wow, I'm usually calm about things like this…I wonder why I'm not right now...**

"To answer your questions, I met Haruhi in secondary school. I'm an only child. NO, I do not like Haruhi, absolutely not. I have hair on my eye because I want to. Have a problem with that?"

"Interesting…" Kyouya said before writing some more on his notebook before closing it. He pushed his glasses up, delicately.

"Now, about Haruhi…Does she really like this club so much?"

The ignored Prince sprung to life at the question.

"Awww…Did my little Haruhi say she loved the club? Because if she did I'm going to hug her until…wait. Where is Haruhi?"

They all looked at Hatori, who was finding the tiled floor of the room incredibly interesting at the moment.

Suddenly, Haruhi, herself, entered the room. Her big brown eyes caught his gaze for a second before looking away.

"Ha-, "Hatori was cut off by the twins' glares. Instead, they dashed to Haruhi's side.

"Hey, Haruhi! You're looking especially pretty today. Is it your hair? Did you do something different?" Kaoru asked, trying to lighten her mood by teasing her.

"Or maybe you lost some weight?" Hikaru inquired, flashing her that "everything is so funny" grin of his.

She ignored the twins altogether and sat on the chair in front of Honey. Startled, he smeared frosting on his cheek.

Silently, Haruhi grabbed her handkerchief and wiped his face.

He smiled at her before asking, "Haru-chan, you want some cake?"

Surprisingly, Haruhi responded by nodding her head. Everyone, including Hatori, raised their brows in shock.

Mori appeared an instant later with a tray of pastries and more cake. The sweet aroma wafted into Haruhi's nose as she took her first bite from a simple looking cake. Minutes later, no one had even moved an inch and Haruhi was on her 7th cake. Her own brow was furrowed and she chewed as if she was having a fight inside herself. She clutched her stomach in pain trying to be subtle, not succeeding.

Both noting that she was looking sick, Hatori and Tamaki asked to take her home at the same time. They shot each other glances before, also getting up at the same time. Clearly, they had the same idea.

The others, except Kyouya, stared dumbfounded as the two raced toward Haruhi.

Honey, being the closest one, caught her first as she fainted. They all recalled how Haruhi had said she didn't like sweets.

The last Haruhi saw before she closed her eyes was Tamaki and Hatori with their hands outstretched, their eyes filled with concern.

* * *

"Haruhi? Haruhi? Haruhi, are you okay?" Someone nudged her awake.

Opening her eyes, Haruhi realized she was in her bed, at her house, in her pajamas. Wait…? Her pajamas!?

"Hatori, did you change me into my pajamas?" she asked him, expressionless; he was sitting beside her bed, still in his school uniform. Since he had reached Haruhi first, he had taken her home. Worry instantly vanished from his face as he heard her question.

He flushed scarlet as what she'd said really sunk in and stammered. **He looks adorable in a way…..kind of…...a little.**

"W-What!? N-No, I-I didn't. It was your dad! He did not me. I swear!"

"Oh. Ok. I believe you."

"Haruhi, why did you eat all those cakes? You don't even like sweets." He had been genuinely concerned since their last talk and when he'd seen that blonde stare at her, he'd felt something stir within him. Even now he still didn't know what it was.

He was brought back to the present by Haruhi talking. "I don't really know why. I guess I felt mad at you for doubting me." At that, Hatori winced. "I feel bad for what I said. You know, about you changing. But after today, I guess I can say you're still the same worrying guy since back then."

She smiled at him then, causing Hatori's heart to leap into his throat.

"You're the same, too. The same caring person I met in the hallway," he replied, smiling a bit.

Haruhi's phone rang and Hatori caught a glance of the caller. Tamaki-senpai. **Ugh, the blonde.**

"I'll be leaving now. So we're good?" he asked rising from his position beside her bed.

"Yeah..."

Hatori stepped into the hallway as Haruhi answered the phone.

**I'm relieved that she's forgiven me. If she hadn't…I don't know what I'd do….**, he thought before stepping into the night.

* * *

**Hope u liked it! Not done yet. still have a few more chapters and for those TamakixHaruhi fans I'm sorry if its not focused on them right now. dont worry ill do them in my next chapter. R&R! If u hated it or if you liked it, review anyway! I accept crititism afterall I want to get better :)**


End file.
